It is known from the state of the art that in vehicles, particularly motor vehicles, fresh air enters through openings of the vehicle, like for example a radiator grill, and the air stream is guided to the radiator device of the vehicle. Hereby it can be ensured that for example an engine of the vehicle is efficiently and reliably cooled and/or that the vehicle interior can be efficiently air conditioned. Thereby a device for the regulation of the airstream can be used in order to at least partially close openings of the vehicle via cover elements and therewith to at least partially avoid an air entry. This effects that for example an air cushion is reduced, the cold run phase is shortened and the operating temperature of the engine is reached faster. Therewith the CO2 emission of the vehicle is reduced and the cw-value (drag coefficient of the vehicle) can be optimized.
Disadvantageously with known solutions for such devices for controlling the airstream is that these are complex in the production and assembly. Particularly an assembly of the cover elements at the carrier is extensive, wherein the cover elements have to be introduced in corresponding bearing acceptances in a carrier of the device for a pivotable bearing. This is often connected to additional working steps for example the removal and renewed fastening of elements of the carrier which enable the insertion of the cover elements. Often the cover elements have to be hidden elastically for the assembly by an influence of force in order to shorten those in a longitudinal direction such that an assembly is enabled in a closed carrier. Hereby the risk occurs for a damage of the cover elements due to the bending, wherein additionally the assembly is difficult, error-prone and complicated.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to at least partially avoid the previously described disadvantages. Particularly it is the object of the present invention to enable a simplified, secure and fast and moreover error-free assembly.